hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 75 (2011)
Ging's Friends × And × True Friends (ジンノトモ×ト×シンノトモ, Jinnotomo × To × Shinnotomo) is the 75th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 14th, 2013. Overview Gon, Killua, and Bisky take part in the in-game quiz competition. Gon gets the highest score and earns the right to enter the Game Master's Castle. He meets two game masters, Dwun and List. They award him the last card, #0, Ruler's Blessing and to choose three cards to take back to the real world. Upon leaving Greed Island, Gon and Killua say goodbye to Bisky and try to reach Ging. Summary Gon, Killua, and Biscuit are surrounded by other game players. Because of Team Gon's success, they try to strike a deal in order to get some of the game completion reward. Gon and Killua agree to a proposal offered by another game player. If they win the final card, Team Gon will buy it off them for 5% of the total winnings, not knowing about Battera's situation. The quiz soon begins and everyone takes part. The first question being: What is the name of the elder who gives an important hint about #01 Patch of Forest? : A. Hira : B. Hida : C. Hiso : D. Mayu : E. Hima Killua is already struggling with the first question. Meanwhile, with the Bombers all tied up, Abengane touches Genthru and says, "I caught the Bomber," releasing the Nen ability Little Flower that was placed on him. The quiz continues and soon the final question is revealed. The player with the best score is announced. Gon wins, getting 87 out of 100 questions correct. An owl delivers a letter to Gon and the card #110 "Ruler's Invitation". Unfortunately, Gon is only allowed to enter by himself. Suddenly, two players, Gashta Bellam and Zetsk Bellam use an "Accompany" to confront Gon. They both threaten to take his cards by force, but are defeated in a flash. Gon originally planned to use an "Accompany" card to transport to the castle. Killua, however, points out that it won't work as they haven’t visited Limeiro before. Biscuit suggests using the card #1016 "Drift". This allows a player to transport to a previously un-visited city. Killua uses Drift and then returns shortly after, allowing him to use "Accompany". Abengane uses "Magnetic Force" to travel to Hisoka, using Chrollo Lucilfer's name. He states that he will return to reality and make a fortune exorcising Nen off Chrollo. Biscuit and Killua wait outside while Gon enters the castle. He is then greeted by List. List introduces him to Dwun who is quick to explain that his name is spelled W-D-W-U-N-E. When he gets in the room however, it is covered in garbage and junk. Dwun makes a space for Gon to sit down and then presents him with the last card, #000 "Ruler's Blessing". He teases Gon a little about his father. Dwun gives Gon a three-slot card holder and explains the rules of how he can use it and what cards he can't take. List and Dwun then explain the concept of Greed Island's name, and how each letter corresponds to a game master. With the 'G' in 'Greed' belonging to 'Ging'. Dwun explains how his name actually begins with 'W' instead of 'D'. Ging changed it so it would work better with the naming of the game. Dwun becomes angry at the memory, while List just laughs at him. Gon likes seeing Ging's old friends. The players and NPCs of the game celebrate with fireworks and parades since the game is now over. Team Gon enjoy a feast and then decide which three cards to take back to the real world. Killua suggests choosing one each and Bisky is quick to pick hers: #81 "Blue Planet". Killua and Gon devise a plan as only restricted card slots are allowed to be taken out of the game, meaning spells cannot. In the end, the three cards Gon selected were: "Plot of Beach", "Blue Planet", and "Paladin's Necklace". Upon getting out of the game, Bisky uses 'gain' on her Blue Planet. She marvels at the gem, and loves it right away. First, Gon 'gains' his Paladin's Necklace. Then using the necklace, transforms the "Plot of Beach" to revert into an "Accompany" card. Gon says he noticed a player's name on his book and because he was the first player to enter the game, he must have met this person previously. He guesses that when he was a baby, he came to Greed Island with Ging. Gon and Killua say goodbye to Bisky and then use "Accompany" to travel to "Nigg," the name listed. They appear in a foggy forest like place, with a figure leaning on a tree, fishing. Gon and Killua look in amazement hopefully have found Ging at last. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 75 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc